Damsel In Distress
by Skymouth
Summary: A year after epi 26, Fuu is kidnapped and made to work in a brothel once again. Mugen is the last person she expects to see… but is he really there to save her? And what about Jin? language, sexual content


Damsel In Distress

A Samurai Champloo Fanfic

BY: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R

Disclaimer: created by Manglobe, manga by Masaru Gotsubo and Tokyo Pop, I own nothing and make no profit from this fic, nor were any harmed during the making of this fic.

Summary: A year after epi 26, Fuu is kidnapped and made to work in a brothel once again. Mugen is the last person she expects to see… but is he really there to save her? And what about Jin? (language, sexual content)

(Authors Note: One of the very few het pairings you'll ever see from me! Not very lemony as it goes, if ya want lemon, read one of my slash fics… heh)

She sighed as she sat there behind the slatted screen, on display like she was produce, or an animal. A week… she'd been there for seven days. Trickery had been her way to survive thus far, but she knew it couldn't last… dark paint on her private peach parts to frighten the men into thinking she had some sort of sexual disease, plum juice to fake menstruation, hacking and coughing on the men and behaving erratically (well, more erratically then usual for her) to make them believe she was sick…

The Madame was getting angry at her. She'd scream at Fuu. After all, wasn't she paying to keep food in her belly and clothes on her back? Not to mention the amount it would cost to cover what the Madame had paid for her. Why wasn't she earning back her keep like everyone else? Fuu's virginity was a precious commodity, one that not just anyone could purchase. So when the few takers left her room without that sweet prize for their own, she'd get a beating from the Madame.

Needless to say, she could hardly stand to lie on her back by now. It was fairly well marked up with welts from the bamboo whip used in her punishment. But it was a small price in Fuu's mind to pay.

And when she inquired about her suitors paying for damaged merchandise, the Madame only commented that they would not be fondling her back and that there was only one thing of hers worth anything at all. There at least was one thing that she and the Madame could agree on, if not in word, then in spirit.

Fuu crouched over by the far side of the wall and tried to make herself small and unnoticed among the other girls who had the spirit long dragged from them, kicking and screaming. Well, Fuu still had some fight left, she just liked to choose her battles. She clutched her simple cloth kimono closed at the neck. No rich silk garments could be found in that place, except maybe owned by the Madame herself. Her own garment was stashed away in the storehouse among all the others from the other girls; none of them worth anything at all… much like the girls who were trapped in that bleak existence.

Her own heart was clutched in despair. A quiet despair so deep that she felt she'd drown in it. Already she felt as if she was suffocating amongst that throng. And this time… there was to be no rescue. She missed them, even though they sucked as bodyguards. They were her closest friends. Her only friends. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wondered what they were up to. She wondered if they ever thought of her, if they missed her. Who was she kidding? She annoyed the hell out of Mugen, who's pet name for her was the Little Bitch, and Jin, well, could the ronin ever really feel anything?

She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, then felt the presence of someone behind her. Nervously, she turned and found a burly man behind her.

"You have a suitor. Get up." His glare indicated that if she didn't comply, then he'd make sure she got to the private room one way or another.

Miserable, Fuu stood and stared at the ground, ignoring the catcalls and leers coming from the people outside, looking in. She tried to figure out a way to keep the man at bay this time. Unfortunately, her mind was drawing a blank.

She was put into the room that was bare but for a mat on the floor and a pillow, if you could call the brick-shaped thing a pillow. The room was not meant for sleeping in, though she didn't get much better for her bed. The door was shut behind her and she was alone as she knelt there with her back facing whoever would enter. When the door slid open again momentarily, she still hadn't come up with a plan to intimidate her would-be spelunker. She clutched herself tightly, hands on either shoulder and tried to wilt like a flower, but before she could crumble to the ground, large, calloused hands gripped her shoulders and held her up.

Fuu gasped slightly at the strength in them. She felt an arm go around her chest and she was dragged back so that she pressed up against him. Fuu tried to struggle, but he was so strong.

Valiantly, she kicked back and was rewarded with a bark of pain from the man.

"Ow! You little bitch!"

Eyes wide, "Mugen!"

She stopped struggling and held onto his arm instead, relieved. So relieved she felt her eyes misting up again. She goes limp in his arms and holds him to her best she could.

"I've been wishing so hard for someone to come rescue me… I had no idea you'd be the one! I'm so glad!"

"Stop your sobbing, girly. I'm not here to rescue you."

Blink. "Wh-what?" She looked up at him, confused.

"I paid good money for you and you're gonna put out." He grinned at her.

Dismayed, she pulled away from him and fell to the floor on her side. Looking back, she found he was smirking. 'Is this a joke?' She wondered, feeling a bit of panic.

"Mugen, what are you talking about?"

He got down on all fours and began to crawl to her. "You're mine for an hour to do with as I please. Believe me, I didn't pay good money to listen to your inane chatter."

She propped herself up and began to crawl backwards, away from her would-be savior. "Wait… Mugen. Stop. Can't we discuss this? I can, um, owe you or something!"

Mugen snorted and continued his relentless pursuit. "The only thing you owe me is getting me off. Now, stop runnin' from me, dammit!"

He reached for her when she bumped up against the wall. His hand clamped on her foot and dragged her to him.

"Mugen…" She placed her hands on his chest as he crawled over her, to try to bench press him off of her. But he was just so much stronger then she, and more determined. And the pain in her back flared from the contact. She winced and lessened her pressure against him.

Fuu looked up at him, into that face she hadn't seen in such a long time. But it looked exactly as she remembered… looked, smelled… her hands clutched the fabric of his happy coat, feeling the muscles beneath. Just as wiry as ever. She felt a heat rise to her face. She had… always wondered… how it would be with Mugen. To be with him. She finally admitted to herself the crush she had had on him back during their companion days. He was a bastard… hell, he still is a bastard, but… that's just what made him Mugen and she wouldn't have him any other way. But why now? Why does he want it from her now when he had to pay? He could've gotten it for free a year ago!

"Mugen…" she repeated, her eyes locked with his. She saw the lust filled in them and wondered if it was the anticipated sex, or the anticipated sex with her that put it there. "… I'm… still," her cheeks tinged bright red and her eyes flick downward, "a virgin."

Mugen's expression never changed. "I know. Why'd ya think I paid top dollar? What, you want me to be gentle? Is that it?" He snorted again. "Yeah right! Ya want gentle, then get Jin… he's clean and gentle, I don't do gentle, I do whatever the fuck I want! And that means dirty, sticky, very fucking messy!"

Fuu gasped and tried to shove him away, but he just bore down on her, making a point that he could and would do whatever he wanted and she had no choice. She winced at the pain in her back, but he wouldn't relent.

'At least it's with Mugen,' she tried thinking to herself, still somewhat unnerved. 'Not exactly someone I can trust, but… as friends go… I don't know…'

With no preliminaries, his mouth was covering hers. Sloppy, wet, but such a hot and intense kiss it was. She had trouble keeping up with him, he was so eager and all over the place. Sighing, she gave up and let him have his way. It felt good, but wasn't necessarily romantic. Somehow, she had never pegged Mugen to be the romantic type. She was glad to learn that her impressions were right on.

Suddenly she felt a chill down her front and realized he'd pushed her kimono open, her obi still tied, but misshapen from the swordsman's actions so far. There was nothing underneath… it was a whore's kimono after all.

Her eyes locked onto Mugen's and she had to resist mightily in keeping from covering herself up.

"Kinda small." He said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Her face goes red again and she punched his arm for his comment about her breasts. "You're such a jerk!"

He laughed and bent down, taking her into his mouth. She yelped and her back arched at the unexpected sensation. This was definitely new! Where sloppy was somewhat annoying on the face, it felt good elsewhere. Very good!

His tongue was doing wonders and her body was definitely responding to his attentions. She found herself wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and tried to lift herself up a bit off her back, but he seemed to be determined to dine on her all the way through to the other side. He growled with his mouth full and bit down, causing her to yelp again.

"Pain is part of the pleasure." He grins at her, hovering just over her breast.

His tongue moves to the other breast before she had much of a chance to catch her breath.

Relentless. Delicious. She missed his tongue on her breast as it slid between the mounds and slopped its way across her quivering belly… when had her obi been removed? She followed his downward trend with anxious eyes, fully aware of the course he intended.

"Mugen…" She gasped as his face disappeared in between her legs. "Oh!"

She mewled as he licked and nibbled. Her legs were locked around his neck, which drove him deeper. She had no idea it would feel this good! Why had she withheld herself for so long?

"Mugen!" She crooned and quivered as he continued. Her hands went for his hair and with his messy locks in either fist, pulled him down even further in.

"Mm-ph, dammpph!" Mugen protested as much as he was able, but even he was unwilling to break the sumptuous contact.

Mugen grabbed her ass and, to her surprise, lifted her up so that he was sitting up and she was in his lap, ass in the air, legs dangling behind him, his face firmly planted in her forest, happily munching away.

'Well, at least my back isn't hurting anymore.' She thought to herself between gasps. Another surprise was waiting for her. A calloused finger plunges deep within her, another cry of pain at the uncomfortable sensation. She squirmed and tried to move away, but the odd position made that nearly impossible.

He didn't pull any punches, that was for sure… just as she always suspected. It hurt though! She didn't know there was going to be so much pain!

"It hurts!"

"Duh! You're a frigging virgin!" He lifted his head enough so that he could berate her for being so stupid. "Didn't anyone ever tell you how it'd be?"

She looked up at him… of course, at that angle; everything was up to her… he quirked an eyebrow at her trembling silence. Then he sighed.

"Dammit." He shoved his finger in deeper. "Well, it's gonna hurt no matter which way you go about it, so it might as well be with me."

Fuu cried out as he got rougher with her. Tears sprang to her eyes. What happened to the feeling good part?

"It gets better, believe me." He told her before setting her down again. He loomed over her, bigger then life.

Fuu trembled beneath him and watched as he undid his own clothing. Soon enough, he was unfettered and she saw the uninterrupted line of his body with astonished eyes. He was long and hard. It was a bit unnerving. And frightening. If just a finger had hurt, how much more would something THAT big hurt? She trembled even more.

Mugen didn't say anything, having already said what was needed to be said. He'd always wanted a virgin. But they're damned hard to find. This way he'd be sure. He always kinda figured Fuu had been, but… she could be damned irritating most of the time. Not that he required a woman to talk to him during sex, but Fuu… well, hell, she was different… he supposed he sorta considered her to be a friend. He noticed her wince at the pressure he applied to her shoulders.

"What the hell is up with you?" He grunted impatiently.

"My back. It's black and blue." She whimpered at the pain. "Maybe… maybe if I'm on top?"

Mugen laughed. "That's a good one! Damn, Fuu! You're a frigging whore, bottom of the food chain, therefore, you belong on the bottom!" He shook his head. "That was always your problem, you know? You never understood your position in life."

"Please… Mugen." Fuu couldn't stand the pain. The pain in her back, the pain she was going to soon experience with his penetration. It was too much! She reached up to touch his face, only then realizing how haggard he looked.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking at you. You know… I never really got a chance to see you close up before. You always kind of distanced yourself." Her hand traces along his angular jaw line. He's quietly staring down at her.

He shook his head. "Always thought so."

He sounded amused to her. "What?"

"You totally were into me." His smug sound didn't go unnoticed. Her blush confirmed his words. "Jin always thought you dug on him, looks like that's five koban that bastard owes me!" He chortled.

She blushed harder. "But… Jin's right too."

"What?" His laugh was cut short and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Both of you. I've always wondered… what… it'd be like… with both of you."

She heard him sigh a bit agitated. "This ain't some kabuki show about some chick who hires a body guard and falls in love with him! And anyway, what the hell're we talking about this for? This is sex! It has nothing to do with love! Quit wasting my time! Damn! I got less then a frigging hour!" Then she heard him mutter angrily, "I'm still gonna get my money from that bastard."

With that said, before she could brace herself, he entered her.

Fuu couldn't even arch her back from the pain of impact, but she did cry out and then whimper as he settled inside. Her back ground into the floor and Mugen's member ground into her most tenderest of spots, a double assault, which created a flood of tears.

"Damn, quit yer crying, will ya?" Mugen grumbled.

"I can't help it! It hurts!"

Growling, Mugen pressed his mouth over hers to muffle her weeping. It was a major turnoff for him, a crying woman. She kissed him back, which helped him. Mugen began to move, shoving and grinding with no real rhythm and at an impatient pace. He needed this. It'd been a while and he was out of time cause the damn bitch had such a habit of distracting him from whatever task was at hand.

She groaned as he grunted. His pace was jarring. No, not very romantic at all. After a time, the pain below got less, but the pain in her back kept her from fully enjoying the encounter. When Mugen lost it, she still had a ways to go before she knew what was what. She felt disappointed as he pulled out. She somehow had a sense that she was missing something, but didn't understand what it was. All she knew was that she'd felt like something had been building inside, but she had no idea how to release it. And now she was denied it.

"M-Mugen?" She reached for him as he sat up, panting, sweaty, and looking very self satisfied.

"Not bad, I guess. Well… I had dibs for cherry. He'll be in inna sec to finish you off." He said smirking down at her as he dressed.

"What are… you talking about? You mean… you're going to just leave me here?" Fuu whimpered, feeling the despair return. She tried to grab a hold of him but he hadn't lost his nimbleness and kept out of her questing reach.

"Hey, maybe I'll even tell him your little secret, huh? Now stay. Don't worry, next hour is paid for." He tossed a wave her way and sauntered out, whistling.

She stayed there, naked and sweaty, feeling lost and confused. Why did he leave? Weren't they friends? Why did he leave her there in that awful place?

"MUGEN!" She cried out and covered her breasts with her arms and began to sob.

Fuu didn't see the next gentleman enter as she was curled up on the mat, crying her eyes out. She stirred when a warm hand touched her upper arm and gently shook her.

"Fuu." Stated the husky voice gently.

Startled, she uncurled enough to look up into the spectacled eyes of the samurai Jin. Her own eyes widened and, tearing up even more, she flung herself into his arms, clutching at his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Jin! You've come! You've come to get me out of here!" 

He held her and she suddenly realized that she was still quite naked. She blushed harder but didn't pull away. She needed the comfort of his embrace more then she needed to cover herself up.

"Did Mugen not say that the next hour was paid for?" Jin said in his usual manner.

Fuu blinked and pushed herself away so that she stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"The next hour… is with me. We both put money down for you."

"Jin!"

The samurai looked at her intently. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you always wished to be with Mugen?"

Her face scrunched up and turned red for the millionth time that night. "Mugen has such a big MOUTH!"

'And an even bigger dick.' She covered her eyes.

Jin was silent for a moment and she peeked out from behind her hand to see what he was up to.

"I see." He began to stand.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She leapt over and snagged his kimono hem with her hand.

He stood, but didn't make a move to leave. Jin looked upon her and Fuu was surprised to find sadness in those features.

"Mugen is the one you always wished to be with. It would not be right for me to take you."

She tugged on him, finally understanding, her panic coming back to surface. "Wait! He didn't tell you everything, did he? Like… how I wished I could… have seen what it'd be like with… um, the BOTH of you!" She'd become like deadweight on his leg. "Please! Do you understand?"

He continued to stare down at her.

"Both?" He stated and knelt in front of her. She climbed up his torso so that she faced him and nodded. He sighed. "Very well."

Jin allowed her on top, which she found to be less painful both on her back and down below. It was more work on her part, but now she was beginning to enjoy it. Jin had an equally sleek body, tight with hard muscle. Not as wiry as Mugen, but both had very admirable qualities.

Jin was Mugen's opposite in everyway, including sex. Just like yin and yang. Fuu was a little relieved. He was also more refined and showed her how to not only pleasure him, but also ways in which to pleasure her own self as well. He also told her things about her body she had no idea about, things that Mugen neglected to speak to her about.

Jin gave her her first orgasm. He came soon after. Then when she was spent, she laid on top of him, exhausted, sweaty, but pleased. Jin's hand stroked her back.

"You are injured." He said with such caring feeling that made Fuu's eyes water more.

Her cheek was on his bare chest. "I was whipped. I guess I can't be whipped for not giving up my virginity any more." She sighed, her mood switching quickly, knowing full well, Jin's hour was almost up and she'd have to go back onto the show floor.

"You wont get whipped by the Madame any longer, for you are free." Jin replied.

Confused, Fuu partially propped herself up on his chest and stared at him. "What?" She knew she was saying that a lot lately and it bugged her.

"Mugen and I, we knew you were here, so we pooled our money together to buy your freedom. I made more then he had, so I got to choose between taking your virginity or securing your freedom. I thought your freedom was the more important of the two."

Bottom lip trembling, Fuu threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and cried happy tears as he continued to hold her. They were in that position for quite a while. Fuu couldn't believe it! Her prayers had been answered by the two people she thought were least likely to have given a damn. She was glad… so very glad to be proved wrong about them.

"Thank you, Jin! There's no way I can ever repay you two!"

"You owe me 5 koban… for the bet." He says rather calmly.

With that, Fuu burst out into joyful laughter and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"You're back seems to be okay."

Jin nodded. "Perhaps I should try the bottom position more often. It is ironic, that with all my skillful moves as a swordsman, the one that lays me out is the missionary position."

Still chuckling, Fuu got dressed quickly and Jin did likewise. When they strolled out to the main hall, the Madame was there with Fuu's clothing. She sent Fuu to the bath to change back to her own. Fuu was glad to leave the whore house trappings behind and got cleaned up as quickly as she could. She was somewhat surprised to find both men waiting for her outside.

Her smile was broad and lit up her face. She threw herself into a hug for each.

"Why didn't you let me in on what was happening?" She reprimanded Mugen after.

He smirked. "'Cause, you probably wouldn't've put out knowing that."

"How much did I cost you two?"

"Don't worry, we'll be thinking up ways for you to repay us." Mugen said as he picked his ear clean.

"Indeed." Jin said calmly. "Including the 5 koban for myself." He cast Mugen a sideways glare.

"Hey, opportunity knocks only for those who ain't afraid to open the damned door." Mugen bit back.

"Perhaps I'll knock this sandal into your skull and see what if anything falls out!" Fuu stated somewhat perturbed.

"Hey, no harm no foul, we gotcha outta there, so what are you bitchin' about? I mean, what kind of bodyguards would we be anyway? It's obvious you can't take care of yourself." Mugen snorted and dodged Fuu's attempt at braining him.

"What kind, indeed?" Jin stated dryly.

END


End file.
